File talk:Wiki.png
Any ideas on what a new logo would be? 19:23, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :I added a handful of fakes. It looks nice, but also "uneven". Earthere 20:48, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Weird, I can't upload. Earthere 20:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Perhaps you could upload under a different name? Maybe that'd work. 20:54, 17 October 2007 (UTC) (Edit conflict) :::I like it except for the way Fiction is written. 05:46, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry about all the reverts I hit it accidentally the first time and had to fix it up 05:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC) image:wikia.png Another Possible Logo... How do you like this one? Yeah, it's a little crappy, but I think overall it has a fair chance of becoming our logo. 20:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) image:Possible_RSFFW_Logo.PNG :I like this one over the current one. It looks like a completely different logo, while our's look like a RSW logo knock-off somewhat. 20:56, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Since 3 out of 4 of the items in your proposed logo are real, I suggest this. 22:44, 29 October 2007 (UTC) My Possibility Consider this one, Please.-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 00:14, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :Should we all vote, since there is now four nominations? 05:31, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :We shouldn't have a literal poll. If we do, random people who will never revisit the wiki can just randomly vote, and users can vote twice if they have more than one computer, or vote many times if they have an IP changer. 02:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well then you decide. You are the founder. Ahem...**nudge nudge** =) 12:07, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Isn't that somewhat dictatorship? I don't want to be a dictator. :/ 18:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::How else than having a live poll? 21:33, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You could have a poll where people sign their names, like this: ....Erhm.. Personally I don't really care for any of the logos as it looks as though they have been poorly resized and distorted in the process. I think they would look a lot better if they werent so distorted. That's just my opinion. .:|Onyoy|:. = Voting for possible logo = Logo 1 image:wikia.png Support # Logo 2 image:Possible_RSFFW_Logo.PNG Support #Well, this is my logo... 22:05, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Logo 3 Support I think this one is my favorite. Please see my post above for further comments. .:|Onyoy|:. (Also note I am on fairly often and you will be able to contact me via message if needed. :P) Logo 4 Support #'Support'. 08:13, 14 November 2007 (UTC) #'Support'. Well, if Ugozima Self-votes...(BTW, thanks for the support)-- 22:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Logo 5 http://img48.imageshack.us/img48/3899/logoxh4.png Support # Logo 6 Support #It has "Fan Fiction" on those stone things.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 23:10, 22 November 2007 (UTC) # Arnie 17:07, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Another possible logo? I made another logo: http://img48.imageshack.us/img48/3899/logoxh4.png What do you guys think of it? Lexmarkman :Added =) ` Another Logo? A logo I threw together. Yeah and I slipped my Rainbow Party Hat in there! Support #Well, since Ugozima and Jigo22 self vote so will I! Da bomba3 19:44, 25 November 2007 (UTC) = Re-vote for possible logo = Logo 4 # # Support #'Support'. 02:40, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #'Support'. Again, it's mine... 03:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #'Support' - 22:39, 1 December 2007 (UTC) #'Support' - This is the new wiki logo! 07:10, 4 December 2007 (UTC)